Seigaku Most Trouble's Day
by ltifal
Summary: well... something happen to Tezuka and Kikumaru but... What? Anyway how the other find 'the cure' ? Completed! well, instead making new page i'll write the traslation in chapter 12 :P
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress note : well... I write this fic because...­ my two brother force me to write it!!!! But anyway credits goes for them. Hope you all enjoy this...**

**Gungade : hi!!! I'm her second bro**

**Hikay : and I'm her first bro**

**Tifa : what are you doing in here!!!!**

**Gungade : nah,­ well it's true we force her to write, if not she will not write this hahaha**

**Tifa : -.-; why didn't you write yourself!!!**

**Hikay : because we busy**

**Tifa : busy playing and sleeping!!! Bah!!! [_take a huge hammer_]**

**Gungade and Hikay : uh oh bye [_run away_]**

**Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns the character!!! We're not!!! Sob...­**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Everything begins from...??_**

Sometimes everthing could be as worse as its look, and it's also happen on Seigaku's Tennis Club. It's begin when one member of Seigaku tennis club, Kikumaru Eiji wake up just a little too... late

"EIJI!!!!!!!!" comes a yelling form his mother for forth times, but that's didn't make Eiji wake up from his bed. tired, the mother quickly runs upstair, opens her son door's room and the quickly pull over the cover. Hard enough to wake 'the most agile player of Seigaku'. "ouch!! Mom??!! Can you be more gracefull?" yawning and rubbing his eyes, he look at his cuu-coo watch on the wall. Suddenly his eyes snaps open and as soon as he could, he jump off from his bed, and run to the bath room, while throw his pajamas on the same time. His mother can only shakes her head, looking at his only son's action. She start to pick her son's pajamas which was scattered on the floor.

On the bath room, after a quick shower and teeth cleaning (with one of several toothpaste, which was closed carefully for about 10 minutes), Kikumaru quickly move downstair, heading to the dining room, where his sister is covering jam on her bread. "Ohayo, ochibi-chan? You'll late if you...­ ARE?!" before finished her statement, her bread suddenly disappears... "OCHIBI!!!!"

"Ohayo, onechan!!" chewing the stolen bread then open the refrigerator to take a bottle of milk then after drinks it, he move to the front door. "ohayo, Dad!" when he spotted his father who were ready to go to work. "ah, ohayo Eiji." But before Eiji opened the door, Suddenly Kikumaru turn his body and run again upstair, heading to his room. Opened the door with hurry, the go inside to¡­ give his mother a quick kiss on her cheek then go again downstair. The mother only shook her head with a smile on her face.

Kikumaru Eiji is running as fast as he could down to the school, before he reach the school gate, he look at his watch "hm only 10 minutes left." When finally he look to the front again suddenly...­ BAM!!!!! Hm... our Kikumaru run into someone, both of them fall behind and they both pass out for several second, because of the hard impact. Several second later, Kikumaru awake, with a dizzy head, he rubs his head then quickly stands up, bowing and apologizing for several times and without looking whoever the victim is, he quickly run to the school. 'strange¡­ why does my sight rather blur??' he think while he's running but he keep going without think bout it again.

While whoever being run over by Eiji finally gets up, he knees down to take his fallen glasses, then pats his pant. "­ that was... Kikumaru ka?" he said then puts on his glasses. "strange..." then take off the glasses then looks at it. 'I think it's time to change mine...'

"nyah!! Finally!!! School!!" panting, Kikumaru quickly run to the tennis club house. Several ni-nen and ichi-nen look at him and bow their body. Looking at their action, Kikumaru feels something strange... although it's usual for a kouhai to behave like that but... that was just too much for him. But realise that he already late, he just shrugs and runs toward the club room, hoping that Tezuka hasn't come yet and that was really rare to happen.

Finally Kikumaru reached the front door and opens it, 'save' he think because the Bucho is no where to see. Other reguler already change their cloth, while some other like Echizen and Momo for example, still changing theirs, maybe they were a little late as usual. "Ohayo, Minna!!!" Kikumaru greets his friends. But¡­ all he got was strange look from his team mate...­ "Nani?"

"Ma... today you are...­ um rather cheerfull ne?" smiling the tensai closes his locker and takes his racket. While Inui is writing his data book and mumbling something like I-data desu.

"um... well that good, right minna?" Oishi begin to talk, he takes some paper from his locker. The other just shrug and some nod their head. Echizen pulls down his hat a little and said his favorite word (you know what, didn't you?) and Kaidoh... hissing like usual....

"Nani?" Kikumaru really confused at the statement. 'huh? Didn't I always like that? That's weird!!' suddenly Oishi move toward him and ask his opinion about rangking match. Kikumaru become more and more confuse, even Fuji comment bout it's unusual for him, not to put on his glasses. 'What?? I ain't use glasses???'

"nyah? You guys are weird, what had happen anyway??"

"ny-nyah??" Oishi looks at Fuji with a very very confused look. Even Kawamura, Momoshiro and Echizen jawsdrop, while Inui drop his book and Kaidoh...­ well he already unconcious.

"bu-bucho..." Echizen start to approach Kikumaru "You are not good to pretend like Eiji senpai..."

"are you all right, Tezuka?" this time Oishi puts down the paper he hold and his face become more and more worried. While Fuji suddenly puts his hand on Kikumaru's forehead... "the heat is normal." said Fuji.

"BUCHO!!!!!" Kikumaru start to think and his inner heart said : 'how come I become a bucho? But...­ hey why not... but WAIT THE MINUTE!!!! Bucho is Tezuka!!!!' Kikumaru quickly go outside while screaming "NYAH!!!!!!" the other... become more confuse...Out of the club room, he proceed to the wash room, panting, he stand and his hand leaning on the washtafel. 'What happen with them??'he thinks then suddenly his eyes looking at the mirror in front of him...­ Wait the minute... that...... is...­ "NYAH!!!!!!!!!!!" another screaming from him.

Meanwhile... at the club's room......

"Tezuka...­ What had happen to him??" Oishi with his worried face talk to Fuji, all Fuji can do was shrug without give him an answer. While Inui already regain from his shock state and write back his book. Kawamura try to wake the poor Mamushi. Echizen just stay still while Momo...being Momo run around the room panicly with his hands on his head. "Echizen!! Bucho was acting strange!!! Right? Right?!!" Momo stop and then puts his hand around Echizen's neck. "ittai su yo Momo senpai" he said while trying to move his senpai's hand.

Suddenly the club's door opened again... and everyone look at whoever opened it. Momo move toward him and pats the person back with a rather strong hit. "Eiji-senpai!!!! You're late today but lucky, bucho wasn't feeling well this time" that man just rub his forehead and groan then said : "Momoshiro!!!! Ni ju kyu!!!" everybody jawsdrop even Inui and Fuji. "W- Wha??? ...joudan ka? Eiji-senpai." Said Momoshiro playfully while pats the person back again.

Again...­ the door is open...

"ah... Tezuka" Oishi look at the person who opened the door "daijoubu ka?" Tezuka... who was just opened the door see Kikumaru Eiji standing in front of him and then do a very unusual action which is...­ "NYAH!!!!!!" while the person in front of Tezuka, Kikumaru Eiji¡­ look at the door direction then twitched his eyesbrowns. "nya!!!! I become TEZUKA!!!!!!!! MY GOSH!!!!" this time the person who is standing in front of Tezuka only speak slowly but it can be hear on the club's room (a shock tune could be heard on it) : "Nani!!"

_To be continue_

**Tifa : now...­ how was it??? Please review, just click the button down here. Anyway thanks for reading, by the way [_look right and left_] did you see where my brother???? Should hit them with this hammer!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tifa : hey thank you for reviwing anyway... I didn't see my two brother!!! Where were they!!!??? (suddenly being tied) OW!!!**

**Gungade : hehehe sorry sis!! Hi there!!! Thanks for the review!!! Yahuu!!! O yeah enjoy the second chapter!!!**

**Tifa : Untie me!!!! If not I'll not write this thing!!!**

**Gungade : on sis!!! (untie the rope)**

**SMACK!!!!**

**Gungade : OW!!! (unconcious)**

**Tifa : that's better!! Get out from my fic!!! (kick Gungade out from the script) oh well... enjoy the fic! O yeah, Konomi sensei owns them!**

_Chapter 2_

_Inui no Jiru!!!_

Okay, let's me make this clear... right now if I mean 'Tezuka' then it is Kikumaru's soul in Tezuka's body and 'Kikumaru' is Tezuka's soul in Kikumaru's body. Got it? I hope yes it is...

So (in reguler eyes) 'Tezuka' is suddenly acting like Kikumaru, saying 'nya' and bouncing around like crazy while 'Kikumaru' become as cold as Tezuka. The other just look at them disbelief with whatever they see right now. They look at the bouncy 'Tezuka' then back at cold 'Kikumaru', jawsdrop. Kaidoh already pass away again, this time Kawamura follow Kaidoh's behaviour, while Inui twitched his eyesbrowns several time, his book already lay on the floor. Oishi and Echizen jawsdrop and Momo begin to run around the club room again. Fuji already lost his smile...­

"Nya!!!! Give back my own body!!!" Kikumaru grabs Tezuka...­ (which is in other reguler eyes was... 'Tezuka' grab 'Kikumaru'...) "give my body back nyah!!! Tezuka!!!!"

"Kikumaru...­ groundo 20 laps!"

"heh!!!... hai..." so 'Tezuka' open the door and move outside but one hand grabs him "hoy? Tezuka?"

... a groan... "nevermind..." said Tezuka again then rubs his forehead. Momo is yelling panicly "Bucho!!! Being order by Eiji-senpai!!!!??" another jawsdrop from Ryoma and Oishi. Right now even Fuji looks quite shock too.

"hmm..." Inui finally regain himself from his shock state and pick up his book, then he move his hand and touch his glasses " I think I know what had happen in here."

"What!!" said the other in unison. Inui opened his locker and take one book. The title said 'The Exchange Soul' then he opens it "I think Tezuka and Kikumaru accidentally exchange their soul"

"WHAT!!!!!!" even Tezuka looks quite shock.

"NYAH!!!! How come!!!! I don't like this body, although... it's strong and maybe I can play as good as Tezuka but!!! That's not my style!!! My style is acrobatic!!!" said Kikumaru while puts 'his hand' on 'his head', and Fuji begin to giggle.

"What were you laughing at?" glare Tezuka (in Kikumaru's body)

"ma... nothing Ei- I mean Tezuka, it was um.. that was quite amusing to see 'you' on that reaction." Another glare from Tezuka then he looks at 'his own body'... "stop whinning and stop acting like 'you'!"

"nyah!! I have to behave like you then... ehem... groundo 20 laps...."Said Kikumaru; Fuji begin to gigle again, Momo is already laughing and rolling on the floor, Inui¡­ writes his book, even Echizen try to hold his laugh by closing his mouth. An evil glare from Tezuka...­ "GROUNDO 30 LAPS!!!!!" although in Kikumaru's body, that's rather scary when he's serious...

"hai!!!" Kikumaru about to run too when Tezuka stop him.

"you stay here...You'll run laps when this over."

"ha-hai... bucho... nyah now what?"

"stop that 'nyah' thing. ...cancel today's practice."

"okay, nyah"

"no 'nyah'!"

"em okay...but Tezuka?"

"hem?"

"you... have to behave like me... say 'nyah' and 'hoy'."

"NANI!!!!!" then silent...­ "aa... nyah"

"not like that!!!! That sound so...­ so...­ uncheerfull!!!"

"nevermind..."

"BUCHO!!!"

"sigh... fine... hoy hoy!" said Tezuka rather cheerfull and well smiling too

"that's ... better..." as he said that Kikumaru goes outside and gathered all the member, except reguler who have to run, and Tezuka (in Kikumaru body of course). Ah...we forgot bout Kawamura and Kaidoh...­ nevermind they still unconcious...

"GATHER AROUND!!!!" Kikumaru stop in front of the member while Tezuka is standing beside him. "nyah today... um... cough cough... Today practice will be cancel for all member except reguler!!! Dismissed!!" a unison of 'hai' then almost all member go back to the club room. Suddenlly: AAAHHH!!!! KAIDOH SENPAI!!! KAWAMURA SENPAI!!!! That was Horio's voice all right!!! 'Oh, my! Forgot Kaidoh and Kawamura' Kiku- I mean Tezuka quickly run into club room and move toward the unconcious Kawamura and Kaidoh...

"That's enough, we'll take care of them, dismissed!!" a unison of ha? and huh? from the member. "what... aa... ehem... hoy hoy!! Relax relax, we'll take care Taka-san and Kaoru-chan nyah!!" another confused stare from all member, while Tezuka...­ sweatdrops. Staring at their 'Kikumaru senpai'(Tezuka), finally they decided to change and leave the club room. "sigh"

"nice, Tezuka! Nyah! hehe" grining slightly after saw what had happen earlier, Tezuka only give him another evil glare then try to wake Kawamura and Kaidoh. Finally they're awake and another reguler who already finished their running come to the club room. After explain what had happen to both 'Kikumaru' and 'Tezuka'... Kaidoh and Kawamura nearly faint again but nevermind...­ they could accept that this time...

"so...­ what should we do now... nyah?"

"­Kikumaru!!" another glare from Tezuka

"hoy... sorry."

"sigh" another groan...­ then Tezuka looks at Inui "do you know something bout this?"

"hm... let me think... how bout..." Inui's glasses begin to flash and then suddenly two glass of black water come out from behind him. "Detta... Inui no Exchange soul juice!!!" The black aura suddenly cover around the club room...

"YADA!!!! NYA!!!" Te- I mean Kikumaru run around the club room panicly while Ki- I mean Tezuka just sweatdrop and say : I'll pass. Then the bucho stare at the running 'bucho' "Kikumaru!!! Stop that stupid action!!!" almost everyone begin to giggle, some even laughing (you know who, didn't you?).

"I'm very sad Ei- ehem Tezuka." Said Inui with sad face "I'll prove that this is safe!!!" then glup his own juice. Everyone else just stare at him. Silent...­ another silent...­ "see?? It's not..." BAM!! Inui fall down and we can see Inui's soul get out from his body...­ "INUI!!!!!!!!"

"daijoubu ka, Inui??"Oishi knee down to check his pulse. When Inui suddenly get up straight. "AH!!" Oishi almost jump "ore... wa... daijoubu..." then unconcious again. Sweatdrop...

To be continue... 

**Tifa : so how's OW!!! (being smack from the back)**

**Gungade : ssshhhh baka, why did you kick me!! Hi reader!!! Thanks for reading!!! O yeah please review!!! (drag Tifa to her computer again) come on sis!!! Write another chapter!!!**

**Tifa : sigh... my poor head!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tifa : MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER ALWAYS SAID TING TONG TING TONG WHILE I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER ON THE PROCESS, ARGH!!!!! HE GIVE ME A HEADACHE!!!!!**

**Gungade : ting tong ting tong... should add a school bell!!!**

**Tifa : shut up!!!!!**

**Gungade : but!!!**

**Tifa : no but!!!**

**Gungade : ...... ting tong ting tong!!!**

**Tifa : GAH!!!! YOU WRITE THIS YOUR SELF!!! I'M OUT!!!!**

**Gungade : wait!!! I have to write this??? No way!!!**

**Tifa : then shut up!!!**

**Gungade : ... Konomi sensei owns the character... and thank you for review**

**Tifa : yeah thanks for review...­ _glare at Gungade _NOW... SHUT UP!!!!**

_Chapter 3_

_Oh my gosh!!! School times!!!_

After give Inui several bottle of water...­ and finally the data-man concious and feel much better...

"now, what should we do bout this?" again a question without answer being ask by Oishi. Beside Kikumaru and Tezuka, everybody just shook their head.

"ma...­ we can go to the library..."

"that's a good idea Fuji!" said Kikumaru pats his friend back

"ouch!! Tez... I mean Eiji! That's hurt!"

"nyah?? Gomen Fuji, I think this body is just too strong." Another glare from Tezuka...­

"um... joudan Tezuka... hehe." Rubbing his 'head' while grinning on the same time.

"but..." Echizen pulls his hat down, his voice caught the reguler attention.

"nanta, Echizen? Something wrong?" Momo looks at the ichinen.

"betsuni...'

"Chotto Echizen! Just speak it up"

"...­it's almost school times..."

"hm... I think we can go to the library later, after school?" said Oishi and automaticly look at 'Tezuka', realised his mistake, he turn his head to 'Kikumaru' "um... Tezuka?"

"...­aa meet at library after school, understand?"

"HAI!" said the reguler in unison, so they change their cloth except Tezuka and Kikumaru (since after so much unexpected event on the morning, they didn't even have time to change their cloth) and arrange their cloth into the locker and start to go outside. The first one is Kaidoh then Momoshiro with Echizen, then Inui and Kawamura begin to exit the club room. So only four left, they walk to the exit, with their bags. Oishi stop for a while to lock the club room then leave with his friends to attend the class.

Reaching the third floor, they walk side by side, finally after reach the class, Oishi entered his class, he bowed a little, and before he enter the class he ask weither they will be all right or not. After convident him several times, finally Oishi enter his classroom. Finally reached the classroom, Fuji enter and pass several desk to his desk. When finally he reached his desk, he see almost all student in his classroom whipers at each other, some even look at someone beside him...­ 'masaka...' he think then the tensai look at the person beside him "ma!!! Ei-Tezuka!!?"

"hoy? Nanta?" 'Tezuka' blink and stare back at Fuji. "nani ka ny- umh!!!" Fuji cover his mouth while other student look at them. Fuji smile at the other students then back to 'Tezuka' and whispering "Eiji... right now you're Tezuka!! You are not suppose in this class..."

"HEH?!!" 'Tezuka' suddenly speak out loud, realising other gaze, he cough then "very well...­ Ja na Fuji." Then walk outside...

On the other side... on Tezuka's classroom

'Kikumaru' walked to Tezuka's desk, sit on the classroom, he realise other gaze then he looks up. One of the female student approach him. "Are? Kikumaru-kun? What did you do in this class?" Tezuka look at her for a while, thinking '......' then he realised that his body is Kikumaru's then he gets up and said : "sumimasen" then bow a little. "HA!!!" a shock face from the female student. "sigh" o well... he think then cough. "hoy hoy gomen nasai!!! Wrong class hehe. Ja na!!" then pick up the bag and run outside. Silent...­

Finally after reached their own class... 'Kikumaru' approched Fuji who was giggle all the time. Glaring at him, Tezuka sit down on Kikumaru's desk. "Fuji?"

"hum?" still giggling but on the same time able to answer

"20 laps tomorrow if you're not stop your giggling"

"ma... ne?" trying to stop the giggle.

Meanwhile 'Tezuka' finally reached 'his own' class...­ he look left and right to find his 'own' chair but unfortunately he couldn't find it since so many empty chair then he ask one student. "hoi! Ahem...­ ano..." the girl look up and see Tezuka. "Tezuka-kun??? Are you talking to me ah!!! This is rare!!! Ohh..." and faint... "oi!!!­ Daijoubu!!?? Oi...­ ano!!" thinking what to do panicly but fortunately save by sensei.

"Tezuka? Will you sit on your chair...­ please..." ask the usual sensei rather nervous.

"ha?" look at the sensei, realise that all 'his classmate' already sat on their chair then "hai..." then look at the empty chair and sit there. The class actually goes pretty smooth, except 'Tezuka' fallen asleep on the class exactly 1 hour before the lunch time (with the teacher who afraid to wake him up and do his job as if nothing happen) and 'Kikumaru' who was suddenly become a good student, answering every question perfectly, even show the teacher his own mistake (which was reply by several 'ha?' and 'huh?' from his classmate and a confused look from his teacher and a giggle from Fuji who watch the situation with amused) but all in all...­ nothing was happening... see?

Finally lunch time... another tortured happen at the two of them which was, 'Tezuka' or we suppose to say Kikumaru eat his lunch alone and very frustated because no one brave enough to approach him and make a conversation, 'argh!!!' he wanted to talk like always but since he was Tezuka right now... he's trying to act like Tezuka ( I think it was already fail since he fallen asleep in class before). Anyway on the other side 'Kikumaru' or we suppose to say Tezuka trying to act as genki as Kikumaru, bouncy here and there, try to move as many as he could, while almost all student in 'his class' approach him to do some talk weither it was about weather, how their feel, games, book, music and so many conversation that Tezuka had to hear and had to answer. Fuji who watched him feel rather...­ yes! Rather sorry bout the situation but he keep giggle all the time, while his classmate look at him disbelief. The fact that Fuji always smiling, they know... but giggling??? That's new!!

Finally after a long day... the school is over... all Seigaku regulers meet their 'what we call a victim of today cases' in the library. First one come was Oishi then Inui with Kaidoh then Kawamura with Momo and Echizen.

"so?? Where Bucho, Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai?" ask Momo while looking around him since he is very nervous being surrounded by books. Oishi the fukubucho try to find the 'cure' book for his two friend with the help from data-man Inui and Kawamura. Echizen just fallen asleep at a long desk while Kaidoh's keep hissing all the time. "Oi!! Mamushi!! Shut up!!"

'Nani? Mr. Arrogant??"

"Do you want to pick a fight?"

"ssshhhh!!" another war will begin to happen if not because the bookeeper of the library hit them on their heads. "silent!!" he said while the two unconcious after being hit by 'Dictionary of Americana'. The fukubucho apologize several times then suddenly the door open. There they are. 'Bucho', 'Kikumaru' and our tensai, Fuji who still giggle. 'Kikumaru' glaring at the tensai and his other close friend 'Tezuka' look very very tired...­

"something happen??" Oishi move forward when suddenly 'Tezuka' hugs him "OISHI!!!! I HATE THIS!!! I WANNA TALK!!!" a growl from 'Kikumaru' and a giggle turn to be a laugh from Fuji (he couldn't hold him self again after so many funny scene at the class) while Oishi become more and more panic.

'THAT'S IT!!! GET OUT!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" another yell from the bookeeper while all reguler of Seigaku tennis club run for their live. With Inui fortunately able to find a book call '101 mysterious cure' and able to carry Echizen, who was fall asleep before and on the same time able to write his data (How?? Who knows?) and Kawamura runs and able to carry the unconcious Momo and Kaidoh on both his hands. 'Kikumaru' able to run while his hand drag the laughing tensai outside. While Oishi trying to drag 'the crying anime style of his bucho' and...

_To be continue_

**Tifa : sigh finally it's finish for this chapter... ­ _glare at my brother beside of me _it's strange that you keep silent**

**Gungade : ...­ trying to become a good brother**

**Tifa : ... o well review please**

**Gungade : _grin _ting tong ting tong**

**Tifa : ARGH!!!!! _Another hammer _**

**Gungade : _run outside _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tifa : waw!! Thank you for reviewing!!! well here the forth chapter!!!???**

**disclaimer : none was us!!! Konomi sensei owns them!!!**

_Chapter 4_

_The Wishing Well.._

So...­ after being thrown out from the library, finally Seigaku reguler found their way to the club room. So after successfully for making Fuji to stop laughing, 'Tezuka' to stop crying, Echizen, Momo and Kaidoh to wake up. Finally Inui procced to open the book and read inside. Mumble for several word, Momo lost his patience and take the book rather forcefully...

"Chotto senpai...­ give me the book" take the book from Inui then open some paper with careless. Then after several second he stop at the page with a draw of well inside it. "how about this the wishing well?" other just stare at him then Momo continue to speak "the tale said if someone toss a coin into the wishing well. His wish would be come true later, so how about we try this one? Ne Eiji-senpai? Bucho?"

"nya?? Honto ka??" said 'Tezuka' then bouncing around the club room. Fuji start to giggle again. Another glare from 'Kikumaru' then he stop 'Tezuka' from his really embarrased action. "Kikumaru!! If you do that again!! Tomorrow 30 laps!!"

"nyah!! Gomen" then Tezuka looks at Momoshiro

"do you think this will work?" a nervous laugh from Momo...

"well at least we try..." Oishi rub his head, and look at another regulers.

"mada mada dane, bucho, Kikumaru-senpai"

"sa...­ demo...­?" Fuji place his finger on his left cheek

"ssshhh nanta Fuji-senpai?"

"hm... do we have a well in this school??" another silent then all reguler look at Momo who are grining slightly. "that easy Fuji senpai...­ minna I know where it is." Then move and ask other to follow him

Then several minutes later...­

"here we are!!"

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

a wind suddenly blew on the back ground and some regulers even sweatdroping...

"but... Momo...­ that's..." Kawamura try to speak up whatever he want to speak

"...­ Toilet..." Echizen finish the sentences for his senpai while he himself pull down his hat

"well...­ that close enough, hahaha! Gotta try it, right Eiji-senpai" look at his 'senpai' then realise his mistake then look at his 'bucho'

"nya... I don't know... nya...­? Bucho?"

"why not? Just try it." grinning, Fuji opens his eyes which indicated that he is serious. (he really enjoy his self in this fic ne? You really love this, right Fuji? Fuji: ma ne _wink_)

"sigh...­ fine...­ how it's work?" Tezuka give Momoshiro another look then Momo pick up his wallet and then searching for 100 yen then after that he stand up in front of the toilet and then toss the coin into the toilet then make his wish "I want 100 hamburgers!!!" almost all regulers fall down after heard Momo's wish then Momo process to push down the toilet handle and make the water flow into the toilet. "that's it!! it's easy right??" then suddenly "AAAHHH!!!!"

"nya what's happen Momo??"

"MY 100 YEN!!!" again all regulers fall down this time, Tezuka and Inui are include...

"sshhh baka"

"nani mamushi???!!!"

"ano Momo?? Kaidoh?? Stop fighting" Oishi try to stop them from another war while Fuji approach 'Tezuka' and 'Kikumaru' to make them try the method. Already feel dizzy from the beginning, Tezuka just give him a groan and well¡­ try use the method. Well, maybe yes... just maybe this could work...

"sigh" standing in front of the toilet and felling very stupid, the bucho toss the coin and then without waiting, he move the handle. While Kikumaru toss another coin of his and make a wish "I want my body back...­ and a new toothpaste." Another sweatdrop from the reguler. Then Kikumaru move the handle.

"... so?" ask 'Kikumaru' looks at Momoshiro.

"Bucho!! Not like that! Make a wish and... Eiji-senpai...?" look at 'his bucho' "don't make double wish!"

sigh... another sigh from Tezuka, then he toss another coin, and make a wish but before he make his wish, he just grumble for a second : "...grmml stupid tale... I want my body back... NOW!!!" sweatdrops from the regulers...­ that just like an order... but anyway, after that 'Kikumaru' move the handle. Then next is 'Tezuka'. He do the same way as Tezuka (well minus the grumble) then after waiting a while...

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

a wind begin to blow again...

"so?" ask Tezuka staring at Momo who is feeling a little nervous right now.

"um... hahaha."

"nyah?? Didn't work Momo?"

"um... well maybe."

"what?" another glare from Tezuka plus Kikumaru this time

"um...­ why not toss another coin?"

Bam!!! Double hits on head from Tezuka and Kikumaru

"ouch!!"

"ssshhh baka..."

"nani!!!"

"ma... minna let's try another way should we?" then Fuji take the book from Momo but before he could, Echizen already take the book from Momo and he open the book page by page.

"...want to try this?" he said then almost all reguler move forward him and look at the page... and...

_to be continue_

**Tifa : how was it? Please take a minute to review and yeah thanks for reading!!**

**To babymar-mar : thank you for reviewing and yes he uncouncious because his own drink yeah!!! XD XD**

**To Saki-kun :glad you like it. Thank for the reviews!!!**

**To anonymous : that's a nice idea!!! Inui - Oishi? hem!!! really a nice idea!!! hehe but i have to finish this first. Maybe you want to write it?? **

**To eh happy symbol : ahem since this web doesn't support symbol again... sorry but glade you like it thanks!!!**

**To jap-anime-gal2002 : glad you like it XD thank you for review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tifa : this is chapter five all right!!! well my bro keep asking me to update this fic so... hope you enjoy read this one.**

**To saki-kun :gee.. you read my mind saki-kun hehehe well i already thinking of that and well you see.. later chapter ah thanks for review!!**

**To anonymous : yes that was toilet all right hehe thanks for review**

**To Kaiyii : glad you like it hehe thanks for review**

**To tenten : hope you like this chapter too thanks for review**

**To KiraLacus/RomaSakuno Forever : thanks for review!! well i enjoy myself too to imagine Tezuka bouncing here and there while Eiji act as cool as Tezuka XD**

**Disclaimer : none was us!!**

_Chapter 5_

_The Wish Bone_

The page which Echizen opened was...­ a wish bone...­

"What's a wish bone?" Momo ask Echizen. Echizen just shrug and begin to tell the story about... of course about the wish bone.

"well..." he said again pulling his head again "there's a traditional holiday which is call thankgiving"

"uh huh" a nod from Momo. "and?"

"...­ and in this holiday season, we make a big celebration. And a turkey as a main menu."

"...a turkey??? So what this thing to do with the wish bone?"

"baka...­ could you listen until he's finish?"

"nani!! Baka mamushi!!"

"nani!!" another staring contest

"enough!!" an order from our 'Kikumaru' then after the glaring contest over, he gesture Echizen to continue his 'story'

"well... there's a bone which called as a wish bone. Usually we make a wish by breaking it into two. Two person hold the bone and on the same time make a wish and then break it into two. Usually whoever hold the longest part of the bone, his wish could be come true."

"I see..."

"I data." sweatdrop...­ what did Inui write? "huh" then he smirk "nande mo nai."

"so nyah?? We should buy a turkey then"

"......­ Echizen...." 'Kikumaru' look at him then...­ "did you know where we are?"

"why? Ki- I mean Bucho?"

"so?"

"...­ at school..."

"hm..." a nod­ "in Japan...­ and this isn't thankgiving yet..."

"...­ ma...­ thankgiving on summer? That's new." Said the smiling tensai while Tezuka let out another groan

"...­ hey I got a idea?" that's new...­ Momo got an idea!!! "how about chicken!!" another sweatdrop...­ "So?"

silent...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"forget bout chicken or turkey..." Echizen smirk then go somewhere.

"where do you want to go, Echizen?" Kawamura looks rather confused since Echizen suddenly leaving them. Another smirk from the ichinen. "find something as similar as a wish bone." Then leave......

"nyah!! What now?"

"stop that 'nyah' thing!!" come another order from 'Kikumaru'

"ma...­ we'll wait ne? Tezuka."

"...­ aa." So all of them just wait for Ryoma return. That was quite amused since 'Tezuka' talked all over the time and 'Kikumaru' very very silent. Anyway after waiting for several minutes. The ichinen is back.

"nyah! Ochibi! So did you find it?" suddenly hugs the ichinen

"bu- Kikumaru senpai! Ittai su yo." So all other regulers gather around and then after escaped from 'bucho' bears hug, Echizen just pick up whatever thing on his hand

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

silent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

another wind begin to blow...

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-­

"A CATAPULT!!!" jawsdrop

"Echizen..." Fuji look at Echizen then walk toward him then put his hand on the ichinen forehead. "it's normal." He said as he puts another hand on his own forehead.

"Fuji senpai...­ that's not polite." As he said that, he take his senpai's hand and move forward to Kikumaru and Tezuka. "here..." hand the catapult to 'Tezuka'.

... another silent while Inui on the background say something : "hmm... sometimes stupidity could affect someone who close with it. I-data desu" writing on Echizen's page and then Momo's page

"Inui-senpai? Sshh what did you just write?" Kaidoh realise his senpai action and approach him but too late, Inui already close his book and say "himitsu" ("secret")

"nyah? So...?"

"break it into two Kikumaru senpai." Smirking, Echizen pull down his hat a little then walk away and leaning at the wall. While his Kikumaru senpai look at 'Kikumaru' and then he gesture the other side of catapult to his bucho "nyah Tezuka"

"sigh... whatever." Then hold the other side of the catapult, feeling more and more stupid, another sigh then he pull the catapult with Kikumaru on the same time.

... after several second trying to break the catapult...­

"nyah... ochibi? This won't break!!"

"... I think...­ since the wishes are the same, it couldn't break." Another smirk from Echizen then shrug.­...

Three dots on the background...

Another twitches from Tezuka, then he take the catapult and break it into two by himself!!!

......... jawsdrops.......­ even Echizen and Fuji blink their eyes.

...Tezuka take the broken catapult and throw it into the trash bin, then back to the other ... a twitched...­ "find another method..."

another silent... then Oishi take the book and move to another pages which is...

_To be continue_

**Tifa : Gomen, I know that was short and review please _starry eyes_ you know just click a button down there? Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**authoress note : gah this time my mind stuck!! hope this chapter still make you laugh --; thanks for review!!**

**disclaimer : none of this was mine!!**

_Chapter 6_

_The Wishing Star_

Okay… let's start again…

Oishi stop at the page with a title 'wishing star' … "how bout this?" he show the book to the other.

…………. Another silent………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oishi?" Tezuka raise one of his eyesbrown… he couldn't believe that his reliable fukubucho say something stupid like that… yeah a wishing star in the afternoon… great… just great…

"ma… that's new, Oishi… A star in the afternoon…" a smirk from Fuji then suddenly…

Tarara!!!! Sound of music and then a chibi Fuji point his finger to the sky, he say "look!! Oishi!! A wishing star!! In the afternoon!!"

Another chibi shows up, it's chibi Oishi!! "Yes!! Come on Eiji, Tezuka!! Make a wish!" said him while he puts his hands like he's praying.

On the background, chibi Inui with his flashing glasses said "I-data" while chibi Kawamura and Momo dance on the background, celebrating the wishing star.

Chibi Kaidoh and chibi Echizen look at the wishing star with their starry eyes.

"nyah!! Let's us wish" said chibi 'Tezuka'

"Ahem…" 'Kikumaru's sound make other back to reality… "could you please… think more serious!!!" another glare from Tezuka, he just couldn't hold himself from his anger since he was acting like Eiji a whole time, it's already push his limit and now too many stupid action by his teammate…

"well… I think we should have to wait untill midnight, Tezuka?" Oishi (already in his normal self) look at 'Kikumaru'

"…" Tezuka shake his head "no... think another option…."

"Bucho?? We shouldn't wait for the wishing star! We could make it!" well well another idea from Momoshiro? Then he whisper to the fukubucho. And that's strange, the fukubucho actually agreed with him. So… Oishi quickly leave after that, while Momo just smile like he's winning something.

"Momo? What did you say to Oishi?"

"oh you'll see Kawamura-senpai."

"so… we wait again?"

"Again? Nyah…" sighing while walking to his best friend Fuji. While Tezuka give us another groan. This is really stressfull for him… so after several minutes waiting… Oishi come back with something on his hand…

"ne, minna, now we will see the wishing star."

After several second……

--u--u--u--u--u--u--u--u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another sound of something being launch then several tiny explotion…

another silent…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

silent…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

and silent… (again!!)

three dots on the background… then…

--u--u--u--u--u--u--u

--------------------------

--u--u--u--u--u--u--u

"sigh… Oishi…" right now Tezuka already give up to say anything while other regulers look at the sky.

"mada mada dane Oishi-senpai"

"ssshhh"

"nyah!! That was beautifull ne Fuji?"

"ma ne. Kirei na."

"… I-data desu."

"a… that's beautifull. Huh?" Echizen give Kawamura his racket. "… YOSSHHH BURNING BABY!!! WHAT A BEAUTIFULL FIRE WORK!!!" then Echizen take the racket back. "huh?"

"see, bucho? The wishing star!!!" BAM another hit on Momoshiro's head, this time from Tezuka only… since Kikumaru enjoy the fire work and forget bout his situation right now. Then Tezuka look at Oishi. "Oishi… this time you do something… rather stupid."

ZAPP!!! An image knife stabs Oishi chest. Then he go and knee down on the corner. And he make an endless circle on the ground with his finger while the background above Oishi's suddenly turning into dark blue. "sob sob… he said I'm stupid…"

"Bucho?" said other regulers with unison… a twitched from 'Kikumaru'…

"…Gomen Oishi, I didn't mean… gomen."

"Oishi already affected by Momo's virus… his stupidity will effect everyone in Seigaku club… I-data desu."

"WHA!! THAT'S MEAN!! INUI SENPAI." Another crying of anime style

"ssshhh." Kaidoh then take the book and open several page and then stop at on paper which is contain…

_To be continue_

**Tifa : so… SHORT!!!! I know!!! But I couldn't get any idea oh my!!! My mind stuck!!!! Oh by the way, please review, thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7a

**To Saki-kun : ah yes thank you for the idea, I already thought bout that. Thanks!! hope you like it**

**To mine : glad that you like it**

**To spider9 : oh i'm sorry, i forgot to update gomen!!!**

__

_Chapter 7_

_The Aladin's Lamp!!!_

_Part one!!_

Kaidoh! Yeah this time Kaidoh turn, so he look to the book page by page then he look at one page with a drawing of Arabian oil lamp… the title said Aladin's Lamp

"ssshhh… Bucho…." Then hand the book to his 'Kikumaru-senpai'

"…" look at the book while 'the bucho' bouncing forward and look at the page.

"nyah??? That just a legend, right?" pop from 'Kikumaru's back

"Kikumaru-senpai… all the story in this book were legend… and tale…" Echizen who was leaning on the wall now walk to Tezuka and read the story.

"so…" Oishi turn his head and look at Kaidoh "did we have an Aladin lamp in this school

"sshhh…" no answer…

"ma… well maybe we could find it in some old area?" Fuji puts his finger on his cheek then look at Tezuka.

"hm… there 100 prosentase I saw a lamp like this earlier in school storage room" said Inui while his hand open his book page by page to search something.

"really?" said Tezuka rather sacratic

"hmm… and 90 prosentase that the storage still had it and 70 persen of chance that we will find it and 100 persen of chance that the storage room was dusty."

"so??? Come on Eiji-senpai!!! We'll find it!!! Echizen!!! Go to the storage room!!!" running while dragging 'Tezuka' and Echizen's hand toward the storage room

"Nyah!! Chotto!!"

"Momo-senpai! Ittai!!" it's look like Echizen try to reliase his hand but too bad, Momo's sure more powerfull than he is… while other regulers just walk behind them with 'Kikumaru' who become more and more grumpy… right now…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So after all regulers reached their destination… it's the school storage room… so Inui step forward and open the door. It's make a sound since the storage room rarely opened. They all look inside of it… very… very… dusty!!!

"see? 100 persen that the room very very dusty." Inui's glasses begin to flash

Sweatdrop… "we know that, Inui."

"so? Where should we begin to search?" Kawamura look at Inui, the dataman just give him a shrug then go inside to search the lamp. Well, the party start to search the lamp. Kaidoh and Inui start to search it on the right while Fuji and Kawamura on the left and Oishi and Momo on the middle. Ryoma?? He just standing while his body leaning at the wall. 'Kikumaru' look at him, give him another glare. "Echizen?"

"ceh.. all right.." start to look above the shell.

"nyah? Did you find it?"

"Kikumaru-senpai, why didn't you help us searching."

"nyah okay." But before he could move..

AH!!!

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;

"hm? Oishi?? Did you found it?" said Kikumaru while he moving to the fukubucho.

"ano.." Oishi who fall on the floor, just pointing something. Curious, all the reguler minus Tezuka look at whatever Oishi pointing at… Kawamura is the first one comes, he looks at it then suddenly.. something come out..

ARGH!!!!!!!!!! Then everybody leave the storage room.. (in Psychology.. a panic person can make a chain link of panic reaction so..) even Tezuka go out from the storage room (well, of course minus the screaming) without knowing what had happen. After far enough from the storage room.

"actually what did you see???" said Tezuka while looking at Kawamura. Panting, Kawamura just keep silent and feel really really ambarrased. Oishi just pat his chest softly. Other reguler look at each other then shrug. A twitch.. from Tezuka.. "so?" waiting for answer..

"Gomen minna.. it's nothing.."

"nothing?" ask other except Oishi in unison, looking straight at Kawamura. Rubbing his head Kawamura just blush then.. "ano minna that's.. huh?" suddenly Fuji take Kawamura's racket and give it to him. Kawamura take the racket then.. "HORA HORA MOZAERU BURNING!!!! WHERE DID THAT MOUSE GO!!!" then stroms inside the storage room. Other.. well already fall.. then Kawamura comes out again with a mouse on his hand and on the same time swings his racket around "SEE!!! JUST A MOUSE, BABY!!! Eh?" his racket being taken by Fuji. "huh?" then looks at the mouse.. "ARGH!!!" then accidentally throws it to Oishi

"GAH!!!" runs for his 'life'

"Nyah!!! I got it." Kikumaru catches the mouse with his hand. "nyah? How cute! Nyah, Fuji? Look a little white mouse! Ne ne Oishi?" Fuji move closer to look at it while Oishi.. well right now he already run away and hide behind Tezuka.

"I-data desu." Again another flash from Inui while writing the Fuji's, Oishi's and Kikumaru's page..

"ma.. okay that a white mouse allright. Um.. actually that a white hamster, Eiji."

"o yeah." Then he begins to rub the hamster head. "nyah, Fuji. This hamster is very tame."

"ma ne.. I guess somebody own it." as Fuji finish the sentences, a little girl come out from the bush, she's seem seaching for something..

"Momo? Where are you?" then see a hamster on 'Tezuka's hand "That's my Momo!!" then the little girl run toward 'Tezuka' "um oni-chan.. may I?"

"nyah!! Sure!! Here, don't let him wonder around again, some cat might just eat him, nyah?"

"arigato nichan!!" take the hamster then bow once then leave. After that we can hear Echizen who is chuckling lightly.

"oi? What funny Echizen?" Momo who close enough to him suddenly had a bad feeling..

"Betsuni.. Momo-chan."

"Heh!!? What did you mean by that?"

"nyah, that hamster have the same name as you Momo.. nyah."

"Oi!!! Hidoi!!!! Eiji-senpai!!! Echizeeeennnn!!!" as Momo said that we could hear another giggle, this time from Fuji. "Mou!! Fuji-senpai!!! Hidoi!!! All of you!!" while the other three teasing Momo, Kaidoh just hissing, while Tezuka.. he's trying to make Oishi believe that the mouse already gone, Kawamura just stay silent, and Inui? Well another data for him.

"All right! Minna! We still have a problem here. Let's go in again." Said Tezuka unpatiently after succesfully make Oishi believe that the mouse already gone. Another unison 'hai' as an answer then everybody start looking for the aladin's lamp again

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several second later..

"Ma..?"

"nyah? Fuji? Did you find it?"

"ma.. ne?"

"really?" All reguler start to move to Fuji

"yes.. it's 1000 yen."

"GACK!!" all fall down include the dizzy yet grumpy 'Kikumaru'

"F-U-J-I!!!!!" okay we guess Tezuka already reach the second limit of his anger

"a.. gomen Tezuka.. ne minna.. we'll search for it again." Then move and whisper to Kikumaru who already stands up beside him "ne? Want an ice cream later?"

"Hontou, Fuji??!!" another glare from our Tezuka. Uh oh maybe they should find it seriously.

------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------

Several minutes later..

"a?" this time from Echizen

"Echizen? Did you find it?" ask Momo who close enough to Echizen.. suddenly Echizen just look at 'whatever he hold' then examine the thing then..

Clack.. then Echizen..

DRINK THE THING!!! WHAT!!??

"ah.. ponta.."

"GACK!!!" another fall down then..

SMACK!!! Another hit on the head from Tezuka

"SERIOUSLY!!!"

"gomen, bucho.." then back to the searching job..

Another minute pass..

"sssshhhh.."

"did you find it, Kaidoh?" the data man look at him

"yatta.." then Inui look at the thing..

OK!!! THAT'S THE LAMP!!!

"sshhh."

"nice, Kaidoh."

"nyah!!! Yay!! Go go Kaoru-chan!" another groan from Tezuka while other just press their mouth to prevent their laughing (well, another antic action of 'Tezuka' ne?) but well, actually Tezuka feel rather relief the fact that they got the lamp. So finally they got the lamp and now Kaidoh take the lamp and pull it out. But suddenly..

rumble.. rumble..

What??? What happen????

_To be continue_

**Authoress note : thank you for reading!! please review if you have time!!**


	8. Chapter 7b

**Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns!**

_Chapter 7_

_The Aladin's Lamp!!_

_Part two!!_

...something begin to rumble.. instinctly the Seigaku's member look in front of the mamushi, oh my gosh!!! After look up for a while, there're several thing being put so carelessly and the lamp was a pillar of it so..

"ARGH!! GET OUT!!" the rumble begin more and more loud and.. several second later, it's collaped. Poor Kaidoh.. maybe he already burried under the collaped things..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.--.-.

-.-.-

Let's we change our view.. we see in front of the storage. cough.. cough.. several coughing sound could be heard.. then after the dust disappears, we could see our 'Kikumaru' get out from the storage, with a very very clean shirt and pant! How come?

'.. well, not bad to be in the Kikumaru body..nyah' he think but then he slap his forehead and groan 'NO!! I'M NOT THINKING OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY SECOND AGO??? A 'NYAH'!!!' sighing Tezuka look back to find his teammate who already go out from the storage room. They looks kinda dirty you know? Well, with some spider web here and there and yeah.. rather dusty..

"cough.. see? 100 of chance that we will get all dusty." Inui write his data book, there some spider web on his glasses and hair, almost all reguler pats their skirt and clean their hair from spider web.. wait!!!?? Where's Kaidoh??!! Then something come out.. oh no no no someone come out. His hair and his face full with spider web and his cloth well, very very dusty, with a lamp on his hand and some swolen part on his head.

"Kaidoh? Are you all right?" Kawamura begin to approach the guy but before he could..

"Hahaha looks!! A mamushi come out from a swamp!!" as he laugh, Momo approach his rival.

"ssshhh Teme!" then approach and shake his head, some spider web accidentally thrown onto Momoshiro.

"Hei!! Beep!! Mamushi!!!" then grab Kaidoh collar.

"What!! You beep!!" grab back.

"GROUNDO 10 LAPS!!" said the 'Bucho'. Ha?? But instinctly they follow their Kikumaru-senpai order, but before that Inui took the lamp. Other just blink their eyes, even 'our Kikumaru' twitched his eyesbrown a little. 'The bucho' pats several dust on his pant then again.. "OISHI!!!!!!!! I HATE THIS BODY!!!!" another crying anime style from 'their bucho'. Sweatdrop..

"Kikumaru could act like Tezuka for only 10 second, I-data." Another groan from Tezuka, a giggle from Fuji, and another panic behaviour from our fukubucho.

"now what?" everyone (minus Kaidoh-Momo) surround the arabian lamp that Inui holds. ...... Kawamura then opens the book to its page then read carefully.

"ano.. we should rub the lamp several times until the ginie inside the lamp come out"

".…. this is stupid..." then 'Kikumaru' walked and leaning on the storage wall, crossing his hand. While 'Tezuka' look at the lamp and start to rub it.

rub rub rub...

rub rub rub...

rub rub rub...

"... it didn't work." Giving up after several second then he gives the lamp to Fuji.

'course it wasn't working... groan my teammate!!!' Tezuka already scream inside his head wonder how could this thing happen to him and plus why did he have to end inside Kikumaru's body???!!!! So many question being ask without answer. Another groan.

"ma... maybe if you rub more harder???" then Fuji gives the lamp to Kawamura, which is taken by him with his confused face. "hai... Takasan?"

"huh? aa...?" then a racket being given to him by Echizen. "Huh?!!... ORA!!!!! BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Our Kawamura body already lits by fire. "MOZAERU!!!! BURNING!!!! COMA ON BABY!!!! GINIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! COME OUT!!!!" then rub the lamp with unbelievable speed.

RUB RUB RUB

RUB RUB RUB

RUB RUB RUB

Suddenly the smoke come out from the lamp......

"nya!!! Fuji!! A smoke!! Yay!! Ne ne Tezuka!!!"

"yes yes we see it, Kikumaru senpai..." a smirk from our ochibi then a nod from Fuji. Tezuka who look at the smoke then walk toward Kawamura.

Suddenly... BURN!!!!!!!!!!!

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!! OW!!!! BABY!!!!!!! MY HAND IS BURNING!!!!" Kawamura release the lamp then yes.. his hand is still burning. So he run around the circle with his burning left hand while his right hand try to blow it off by with his racket. (... of course it'll not die since the wind from the racket was not that strong) while other already jawsdrop...

SPLASH!!!!!!! A help from Oishi!!! Thanks GOD!!! Our Kawamura's safe!!!

"COME ON BABY!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER TRY!!!!!!!!! Huh?" his racket already being taken by Oishi.

"Daijoubu??" ask Oishi with concern like usual

"ah.. daijoubu Oishi. Ano what had just happen?"

... shrugs..

o well... we should try another method... so... our Tensai takes the book and opens the book and

_To be continue_

**Authoress note : well care to review??**


	9. Chapter 8a

**Authoress note : hi thanks for the review!! ehem well bout the name, me myself sometimes got confuses too --u **

**well... i have to write it again **

**'Tezuka' or 'the bucho' means Kikumaru's soul inside Tezuka's body**

**'Kikumaru' means Tezuka's soul inside Kikumaru's body**

**Tezuka means the real Tezuka (also means 'Kikumaru')**

**Kikumaru means the real Kikumaru (also means 'Tezuka')**

**now.. have fun to read it again (i got confuses my self when I write this names above T-Tu)**

_Chapter 8_

_The Magic Circle_

_Part one_

Then we leave it to 'our tensai'!!! Yes!!! Our tensai!! So Fuji opens the book and he stops at one page... the title said : The Magic Circle

"sa... this page said that if we could built a magic circle, we could switch somebody soul to someone else. Hm that's worth a try. Ne?" looks at 'Tezuka' then 'Kikumaru' smiling.. well we should call a rather scary smile... make it an evil grin.

"... Fuji... you really scared me..." 'Tezuka' shuddered then moves to Oishi. Fuji just shrugs then looks at 'Kikumaru' "Ne? Tezuka?"

"sigh... whatever..." it's seem our bucho already give up ... for today...

"well, then I go to take some chalk, then..." opens his hand in front of 'Tezuka'

"nyah?? Nani Fuji??"

"well, takes Tezuka's wallet then gives me some money?"

"Nyah???"

"........ what for??" 'Kikumaru' approaches 'Tezuka' then looks at Fuji.

"to buy some candle." Another grin...

"... Fuji?" a glare.. then "sigh" Tezuka takes his own wallet from 'Bucho' then gives some money to Fuji. After that the tensai goes out from the school..

Another waiting... scene...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Finally after several minutes, Fuji comes with several candles in his arm and then he drew a circle on the ground. Inside the circle, he drew another small circle, then inside the small circle, he drew a star pattern then on each corner of the star he puts the candle.

"hem... it's over, you two stand there facing each other and do whatever I say ok?" Fuji opens the book while Tezuka, sighing he move to the circle and stands beside the circle with Kikumaru in front of him.

"nyah okay I'm ready!!!"

"... are you sure this will work?"

"sa..."

"FUJI!!!" said the Bucho and Kikumaru in unison

"joudan.. ne we just try anyway. So get ready." Nod from 'Tezuka' and 'Kikumaru'. The other regulars (minus Kaidoh-Momo, they still run) looks at them curiously... yup maybe this will work because Fuji's a tensai!!!

"hem... I call you an angel of death..."

"DEATH!!!!??? WHAT!!!!" unison blinks

"ma.. that just a spell anyway..." said Fuji then he opens his eyes "can we continue???"

"... okay."

"I call you oh angel of death." Then tensai looks at Tezuka and Kikumaru. "now you two.. hold each other hands."

"Nyah??? What for?"

"just do it Eiji."

"oh okay nyah." Look at Tezuka "ne?" gesture his hands to hold 'Kikumaru's hands'

"sigh..." do as Fuji said.

"okay now 'oh please hears our plea' now you puts yours hand on each other shoulders."

"okay..." do as Fuji said

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooo

Suddenly the sky become cloudy...

"hey!! It's become ano dark?" Oishi looks at the sky, with others follow his example.

"now.. hugs each other."

"HUGS??!!!" other regulars eye Fuji confused while Tezuka and Kikumaru jawsdrop

"NYAH!!!! NANI!!! FUJI!!!???"

"... Fuji..."

"What? Seriously!" Fuji's eyes become em.. red (Kirihara's style XD) silent.. from other but anyway Tezuka and Kikumaru ... do as Fuji says

"Why I have to hug you? Nyah?!"

"Shut up!"

"okay now.. kiss him."

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a really shock face from 'Kikumaru'

"NYAH!!!!!!!!!" a blink from 'Tezuka'

Unison 'HA!!!!!!!!!' from the other

"then.. do xxx with each other."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" some other regulers already blushing furiously.

"joudan joudan." Grinning slightly

SMACKS!!!! Double hits from mini hammer from each Tezuka and Kikumaru

"FUJI!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!"

"ma.. haha but that was sure quite amusing ne minna?" Fuji with his two swollen parts on his head eyes each other grinning.

Suddenly a cloud images appears above the regulers... inside the cloud someone was running. It's Kikumaru. He move towars someone who was waiting on the other side of the cloud.

"Tezuka........... Nyah!!" then opened his hands like he want to hug someone. In slow motion!!! On the other side... Tezuka was waiting with his open hands too.

"Kikumaru.." then the two of them run toward each other in slow motion. Step by step more closer and closer then..

Before they reach each other..

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" then 'Tezuka' erase the cloud with a 'where did it come from?' eraser. After finished his job.

"nyah!!! You didn't think like that!!! Did you???" a glare from 'our bucho' with was reply by...

I-data from Inui, an almost faint from Kawamura, a shudder from Oishi, and a 'nanta.. kore.. wa?' from our ochibi.

Another grin from our tensai. "well... okay joudan over!! Let's make a real thing." another glare from Tezuka

"What? Didn't you believe me Tezuka?"

"NO!"

"ma.. I really sad Tezuka." Another groan from Tezuka then "Fuji? If you do that again! Tomorrow 1000 laps."

"are? That cruel Tezuka."

"2000!!"

"ma..ma.. lets begin. Okay" look at his book while Tezuka and Kikumaru stand outside the circle, facing each other "okay hold each other hands."

"FUJI!!!!!!"

"What???!!! This is serious!!"

"........" do as Fuji's say

"Oh, Angel of death. Please hears our plea..."

okay!! It's become cloudy again...

"Show me your true power..."

Sounds of thunders...

"wow it's really work?" Kawamura looks at the sky

"mada mada dane, Fuji senpai."

"I data, Fuji really have a magic power correction black magic.."

"... will this be all right?" Oishi looks at the sky worried

"Give them their true soul!!!"

Suddenly the circle become to shine then no one could see what happen then suddenly............

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

T.T.T.T

T.T

_To be continue_

**Authoress note: how was it? care for review again**

**saki-kun : thanks for the reviews!! yes that wasn't work... ho ho ho**

**Spider 9 : yes!! BURNING!!!!**

**bouncing : thank you. glad you like it**

**ssjlavenderkid : yup and.. another cliffhanger 'grinning evily'. ah thank you for the review**

**cOoLgAl808 : are you still confused? hope.. not and thanks for review too!!**


	10. Chapter 8b

**To Saki-kun : well... will this be the last chapter??? you'll see hehe..**

**To bouncing : yup!! that's Fuji!! **

**To Kain Grey : hey?? you change your pen name? hope your still like your Fuji strap... muahaha black magic... kidding**

_Chapter 8_

_The Magic Circle_

_Part two_

The circle begin to shine then after the light dissapears... the regulers finally could see again. Tezuka and Kikumaru open their eyes and look at each other.

"nyah!! I'm still Tezuka!! Mou Fuji that didn't work" then look at Fuji who just opens his eyes. Another groan from Tezuka. Then suddenly the circle begin to shine again. Eh?? Then something come out from the circle. Slowly the image begin to form. Oh.. a human form.

"who had call me?" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! her long hair cover her pale face's skin, black colour around her eyes, her eyes were red and something red cover his face… A BLOOD!!!! GYAH!!!!!!!!!!! A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" everybody especially Tezuka and Kikumaru who were stand close to her, yell in unison then run away from ghost (well imagine the Sadako if you like _grin_)

"Who had call me?" the ghost watch the reguler then come to their direction.

"HIM!!!" all point to Fuji

"MA!! Joudan desou!!??" this time Fuji caught off guard since everybody pointed to him then... "em.." looks at the other. "actually didn't we all call her?"

"Really? So you all call me?" the ghost move closer and closer

"GAH!!!" all reguler run for their live and amazingly run around the clubroom with the ghost follows on their back.

"Fuji!!! Stop her!!?" 'Kikumaru' or we should say Tezuka for once... have a fear tone on his voice

"Nyah!!! FUJI!!! Make her dissappears!!" okay we could see our 'Bucho' stranggle our poor tensai while our tensai trying to open the book with his high speed.

"ARGH!!! She's coming closer!!!" Oishi right now already panic. Looking at their back, okay the ghost already close enough the regulers increasing their pale.

"ah!" our ochibi spots something on the ground then he takes it "ne?" then approached Kawamura

"gah!! Huh? nani Echizen?"

"racketo.." then give it the him with as usual confused expresion on his senpai face.

"huh?" ........... as usual "HORA!!! BURNING!!!!!! MOZAERU!!!! COME ON YOU BABY!!!" stop running and swinging the racket randomly then approaches the ghost. HEY!!! That work!! The ghost's stop running then Kawamura appoarches her still swinging the racket. The situation turn back, this time the ghost yell in fear while Kawamura's chasing behind her yup around the club room.

Sigh relief could be heard from our regulers

"nice!! Ochibi!!" another hug from our 'bucho'

"ittai su yo bucho!! Eh.. Kikumaru-senpai"

"I-data, the ghost afraid of Taka-san burning soul." Other eyes their data-man then shake their head in unison.

"did Taka-san have to chase her like that forever?" Oishi still panting but right now feel worried for Kawamura

"......." our 'Kikumaru' glares at Fuji "Fuji? Send her back!"

"I'm trying!! What the hell did I do!!" still opens the book page by page with his high speed hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooo

Back to our Taka-san and the ghost...

"COME ON BABY!!! MUAHAHA!!!" still chasing the ghost

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!" still running

massive sweatdrops...........

"ano.. nyah.. you already dead."

"huh?" silent.. even Kawamura stop running.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..u..u..u..u..u..u..u..u

TT;TT;TT;TT;

A wind blowed on the background........

"oh yeah thank you."

"you are welcome, nyah."

"Baka!!! Why did you tell her??" this time is Fuji who glare at Kikumaru

"Ba- baka?" a imagine knife stabs 'Tezuka' heart. "Fuji said I'm baka......" move to the corner then make an endless circle with his finger.

"Fuji......" all reguler (let me clear this still.. without Momo-Kaidoh okay?) even the ghost look at him

"ah.. I'm.. ah Eiji.. Gomennasai." Apologized several times to 'Tezuka'

"ano.."

"What?" look at the ghost

"could we continue this?" then the ghost suddenly looks at Kawamura.

".. BURNING!!! WE'LL CONTINUE!!! HORA HORA!!!!" chasing the ghost again.

Another massive sweatdrops.......

"HELP!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I ALREADY DEAD!!!"

Massive fall down.......

Finally the ghost being cornered "HEHE NOW!!! HORA BURNING!!!" swing the racket but it goes through the ghost body.. ghost didn't have body anyway...

"huh?" blink........ then the ghost finally realised that she IS a ghost!! "ah that's right I'm a ghost!"

....... GAH!!!!!!!! The situation turn back again this time the ghost only chase our poor Taka-san

"What now?"

"hm.. it's 100 persentase that's we.." Inui scribes another data on his book

"yes?" in unison the regulers look at the data-man

"must run."

".. good idea." Look at Kawamura who run approached the regulers this time. "RUN!!!!!!!!" okay this time they run toward the court.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile.......

"ssshhh."

"oi, mamushi."

"nani! Still want a fight?"

"no.." pointing at the regulers who were run around the club (earlier) "do we need to help them?"

"....... ssshhh no need right now, we still have laps to finish."

".. actually didn't we already finish it?"

"sshh make it 20 then."

".. I agree with you."

"sshhh."

".. for this once only okay?"

Suddenly someone passed them..

"huh? That was Kikumaru senpai right? I mean it's Bucho?"

"ah.."

Another person passed them this time Tezuka and Fuji (still trying to find the way to make the ghost go back). Then another person passed them again this time Oishi and our ochibi. At last Inui, who still scribing his data book and Kawamura.

"ssshhh."

"I have a bad feeling, Mamushi.."

"sshh......" in unison look at their back. THE GHOST!!!!!!!!!

GAH!!!!!!!!!! Okay Momo and Kaidoh join the rest of regulers running around the court. After a least 2 laps, Kaidoh spot a rather big stone. He stops and then scribes the stone then make the stone stand up strike. Then after that he pick on flower and then lies down in front of the stone. What did he write at the stone? It was R.I.P (Rest In Peace) Kaidoh Kaoru lies in here years 19xx-20xx don't disturb.

Massive sweatdrops and jawsdrop

"Mamushi!!! That'll not working!!!!" still running away from the ghost. The ghost move more and more closer to Kaidoh suddenly she pass him.

Another massive sweatdrop......

"It's working nyah......"

GAH!!!!!!!!!

"...... ssshhh good luck minna."

"FUJI!!!!" another glare from our 'Kikumaru'

"I'm trying!!!!" still could find a way ne Fuji? "AH!"

"What! Did you find it?"

"ma Tezuka."

"Where!" trying to read the page but before he could

"Tezuka, Eiji? Ne there a recipe of love potion in here." Grin

Everybody fall down include the ghost.....

"SERIOUSLY!!!!!"

"really?"

"eh.." look at whoever interested at the love potion. It's ..... that GHOST!!!

"hem.. yes a love potion all right." The ghost looks at the page then nod her head.

........ another wind begins to blow......

GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again another running scene!!!

"FUJI-SENPAI!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!" this time our Ochibi already reaches his limit too.

"ma..ma.."

"Fuji, nyah I wonder why did I be friend with you again?"

"hm.. don't know the first one who talked to me, was you."

"o yeah. But anyway.. you a good friend Fuji."

"Thank you." A smile yes different smile from Fuji

"Aaa... that's so sweet.. COULD YOU PLEASE!!! FUJI!!!!!!!" feel really annoyed our fukubucho this time, finally reached his limit too. Another groan from 'Kikumaru'.

"Ah!"

"now what.." so sacratic the bucho eyes Fuji while Fuji suddenly opens his hand in front of 'Kikumaru' "What?"

"do you have 500 yen?"

"Again!!! What for?"

"well to make her go back to where she belong."

"grmll.. here!!!" place 500 yen at Fuji hands

"thanks!!" then Fuji stop his running and turn around. "Please hear me Angel of death!! Help this poor soul to find her way. I sacraficed our 500 yen." Then raise the money to the sky after that the money dissappears

"thank you.. oh thank you." Suddenly the light come from the sky and the ghost move toward it.

Massive sweatdrops......

Okay.. now what?

"Enough of this!!!" takes the book then slams it into the ground. "I'm going home!"

"gee.." whisper to Kawamura "I think Tezuka right now 100 persen behave like Kikumaru."

"ma..ma ne." Kawamura rubs his head

"Chotto matte Tezuka, nyah?"

"nanta?" already feel really annoyed!!! Very annoyed!!

"wanna hear a bad new?"

"What?"

"... nyah my home is yours, your home is mine."

"SIMATTA!!!!"

_To be continue_

**Authoress note : well.. review if you like it. thank!! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Authoress note : ah finally up again!!! so i'm updating!!! by the way happy b'day Eiji!!!!**

**disclaimer : not mine**

Chapter 9

_On Our Way Home…_

So… finally our regulars member give up to.. correction, actually Tezuka who already have enough of it, and they decide to go home. On the way to the front gate…

"I think we should find another option."

"That right, why don't we try again?" said Fuji as he eyes the bucho and his best friend… add an evil grin too.. pleasteres on his face.

"no! that's enough!" Tezuka knows whatever on Fuji's mind could be very very bad!! And he don't want to loses his temper in front of all the regulars.

"you know Tezuka? Kikumaru?" Inui looks at both of them which being replied by a blink from Kikumaru and a suspicious look from Tezuka. "you can always try this." as he finishes his sentences, two glasses appear from nowhere. Inui Jiru!!! This time, the colour is shining red… almost all regulars move a step backward or two, even our 'Tezuka' hides behind Oishi oh correction hugs Oishi

"Nyah!! Yadda!!!"

".. drink that first..!" said Tezuka as he eyes the glass..

"huh? oh no, no, this is the new prototype of exchange soul juice. If I drink it, my soul might be exchange with someone."

"… yeah right.. mada mada dane"

".. you don't believe me, do you Echizen?" Inui gives the ichinen a grin "why don't you take it?"

"nani!! Joudan desu ka, Inui senpai?" his eyes widened

"joudan ja nai.. hm fu fu fu…" Inui moves closer and closer to Echizen.

"enough Inui!" 'Kikumaru' grabs Inui's shoulder "it's already late. We should go home."

"san nen desu." The glasses he holds suddenly dissapear

Well… after all the regulars walk to their own home, they talk on their way home, They stop at Kawamura's sushi shop, to drop Taka-san of course..

"see you tommorow, Taka-san"

"ah.. do you think you'll ok? Tezuka? Eiji?"

"nyah.. hope soo."

"ok ja na, minna"

"aa.. ja."

"ja, Taka-san" said other.

Several minutes later, they go on separate ways. Momo with Echizen, Kaidoh and Inui. On the way home, Kikumaru talks bout his behaviour at home, while Tezuka.. give an order.. not to do this, not to do that and etc etc.

"nyah!! That's too many!!" after hearing so many rules, he has to follow when he is Tezuka. (lucky for them that the four of them are a close friend so Tezuka or Kikumaru didn't have to described their house in detail…)

"no 'nyah'…"

"oh okay, nyah."

"groan.."

"ma.. ma.. that all right Tezuka." As he said that he pats his friend back. "ma? We should separates from here. Come on Eiji."

"chotto Fuji, nyah!"

"huh?"

"you should pull Tezuka not me."

"huh? eh" a paused. "oh, I forgot since you are Tezuka right now, I mean you in Tezuka's body and I already well… kind of use to 'that you are Eiji'." Another paused "Hm nevermind" pulls 'Kikumaru's hand' "come on 'Eiji'…. First let's buy some ice cream."

"NYAH!! Fuji!! That's suppose to be me!"

"I treat you later, Eiji. What's flavour?" asks the Tensai to Tezuka.

".. I don't like sweet."

"I know, but 'Eiji' suppose to like it." evil grin

"…Fuji…"

"come on, 'Eiji' you always like stawberry." Said the tensai happily then drags 'Kikumaru'

"chot-chotto!!" said the captain, but couldn't release his grab.. since when did Fuji has this kind of strength??

As Fuji and the bucho several meters away…. "nyah!! Fuji!! Hidoi!!!" a sweatdrop from Oishi.

"ano, 'Tezuka'… you shouldn't say 'nyah'"

"oh yeah.. Fuji!!! Groundo 20 Laps tommorow!!!" another sweatdrop… and we could heard somebody falls… (it's Fuji)

Several minutes later.. on ice cream shop…

"Welcome.." a paused as the old man recognized the figures "Ara? Syu-kun? Ei-Kun?"

"hai, Oji-san." Fuji greets the old man who seems to be the owner of the ice cream shop, still dragging 'Kikumaru'

"Fuji.."

"hai?"

"Let go of me.."

"hm.. okay." Finally lets go 'Kikumaru's hand' then he faces the old man. "oji-san, like usual, this time I pays for it."

"hoh? Something unusual happens?" asks the old man with his curiousity.

"not really." A grin " just want to threat my best friend here, right Eiji.?" Looks at 'Kikumaru'

".. whatever…" the reaction makes the owner to blinks his eyes. "Ara..ra, do you all right, Ei-chan?"

".. fine, why?"

"hem, well, you don't like the Eiji I know. Eiji suppose to be very 'genki'… oh nevermind, as usual ne? wait for a while." As the old man turns his back to takes cones, a giggle could be heard from Fuji.

"Fuji.." another glare, wasn't very effective since he's inside Kikumaru's body… several minutes later finally the old man turns back and faces them.

"here." As he gives Fuji the ice cream. It's have two scoops, one is hem vanilla and mocca on the top of it, and something green on top of it.. he that's uh.. wasabi?? As Fuji takes the ice cream, Tezuka just raises one of his eyesbrowns.

"…"

"sa Tez- I mean Eiji, wanna try it?" another grin

".. no."

"ma, it's good." As he licks the wasabi "hmm good."

"…"

"so Ei-chan, here your usual order." In the oldman's hand, a big cup of ice cream… 5 scoops. While our 'Kikumaru' just stares at it disbelief. The bottom is stawberry then chocolate then vanilla then another chocolate and another stawberry!! On the top of it there some melt chocolate… "what happen?" asks the old man. Fuji who licks his ice cream, tugs Tezuka with his elbow.

"ouch.. ah em.. arigatou Ojisan!! Nyah!! Wai!! Ice cream!!!" as he takes the ice cream from the old man and em starts to dig in.

"prff…" Fuji tries hard not to laugh as his free hand closes his mouth.

"that the Eiji I know." A smile from the old man, while Fuji gives Tezuka another grin (Tezuka should join drama class.. haha) finally Fuji pay the bill

"Arigatou Ojisan." Said Fuji

"aa.. cough arigatou!! Nyah!!" a wave then quickly goes outside, followed by Fuji.

"take care." Said the old man.

Outside the shop..

"that was a good acting, Tezuka."

"cough cough, you really enjoy that, did you?" as Tezuka tries to make the sweet on his mouth dissapears. Yup he just bought a bottle of water from the machine vending which was close to the shop.

"may be.." a grin and then Fuji gives Tezuka, his innocent look. "well, it's late. Let's go home."

On the other side… Oishi who takes a very good care of 'Tezuka' from wanders around and talks to unknow person, finally reaches Tezuka's house.. sighes relieved, Oishi looks at 'the bouncing bucho' a paused.. "Eiji? Please behave like Tezuka, in 'your house'…"

"nyah! Oh okay.. but Oishi!! Did I have to?? I mean I hate being Tezuka!! He so cold!! I already behaved like him for a half day!! I mean in the class and that was boring and nyah!!"

"Eiji, please.. I don't want Tezuka's grandfather, or parents get a heart attack, seeing his grandson or son suddenly behave like you. I mean like your self, Eiji. Well not that they didn't like you, Eiji. But.. Tezuka is Tezuka."

"mou!! That's mean they didn't like me nyah!!"

"no!! not that Eiji, I mean.." suddenly Oishi hangs his word, it's hard to explain.. "Eiji, Tezuka's family actually likes you. You remember right? When we first comes to the house? Together? With me and Fuji?"

"nyah! Hoy I remember. I'm pretty nervous since I know Tezuka quite some times, I guess that their parents like him too. Okay just his grandfather but he was not that scary." A paused as 'Tezuka' tries to remember..

"yeah, the next days I met Tezuka's mother in the small market, then she asks weither we want to come again or not and she added that she wished Tezuka could be more open likes you were.."

"really?? Nyah she said that? I mean 'mom' said that?"

"uh huh." a nod "I tell you the truth.."

"okay then I back to my self then."

"no! I mean that will be hard for them if 'Tezuka' suddenly change likes Eiji!" a sweatdrop..

"nyah.. okay. I understand.. I try hard nyah."

"sigh.. that good, so.. ja matta."

"ja.." as Kikumaru turns his body then his hand reaches out to opens the door.. a hand grabs him.

"Eiji."

"hoy? Oishi? I thought you already go?" a blink.

"ano.. are you sure.. that you will be all right? I mean I could stay over with you and…"

"no, no, I'll all right, nyah. Ano.. ehem. Aa I'll be all right, Oishi."

"em.. okay then.. ja.."

"ja.." he see Oishi walks. Just several steps, the vice captain goes back to him

"ano Eiji? Are you really really sure?"

"…Oishi, you are worry too much… I'll be all right. I promise."

".. okay then.." another 'ja' finally this times Oishi really walks back toward his home.

_To be continues…_

Authoress note : so?? how was it?? review??


	12. Chapter 10

**Authoress note : well.. thanks for the reviews!! This is chapter 10..**

**diclaimer : as usual.. what else?**

_Chapter 10 _

_Family and family… _

Tezuka's resident… 'Tezuka' looks at the door knob then a shrug.. 'well.. here goes nothing.' Then opens the door. "TADA… ehem… tadaima…" silent, 'are…? So silent?' as 'Tezuka' steps forward, he can hear something or someone is moving fast from the inside. 'nyah!! Tezuka's no Oujisan!' then the old man rust into him with a shinai (kendo sword) on his hand

"HA!!!!!!" a swing from the shinai makes Kikumaru moves backward instictly.. then after that..

"Oujisan!! Nan ta kore wa nyah!" a pause from the old man

"Kunimitsu… actually it's a good moves to avoid the shinai but.. your behaviour suddenly change. It's unpolite to yell like that." As he puts his shinai aside

'ups…' a bow "gomennasai oujisan."

"hem..sa.. come here, Mitsu." Said the old man again as he walks inside, Kikumaru just follows him closely. Finally the old man slides the door. The room was japanese style, tatami as the floor and so many pillow (for sit) and er… igo table..? the oujisan then sits in one pillow, in front of him is an igo's table. "Mitsu, sit here, we play a match."

"ha!! eh all right oujisan..." Inside Kikumaru's mind '_nyah!! IGO!!! Um… I can't play igo!! … ah forget bout it maybe I places it randomly_.' Then he sits on the pillow in front of his 'oujisan'

"why does your face so pale?"

"nothing.." another paused, suddenly the door opens, it's Tezuka's no okasan..

"ara father? Mitsu just got home. He hasn't eat or change his cloth and you ask him to play igo with you?"

"bah.. that's all right! Beside Mitsu has to improve his igo skill. He always loses." As the old man said that, the mother lets out a giggle, while Kikumaru makes a note inside his mind '_Tezuka always loses'_ then he smirk.

"oh well, I'll leave you two then, dinner will be ready half hour later." The mother makes her leave. Kikumaru looks at her then back to the Oujisan in front of him. _'okay.. what now nyah!' _

"so we begin."

"…hai…"

In front of Kikumaru's resident…

"okay Tezuka, ja na." Said Fuji as he drops 'Kikumaru' at his home then takes his leave but before that "Tezuka? Don't use his toothpaste too much or he will kill you tomorrow."

"…" a sigh then after takes a long breath… 'Kikumaru' opens the door "tadaima.." then closes the door. From the inside, a yell of 'okaeri' could be heard from the kicthen. Silently Tezuka goes to the living room, where he spots one of Kikumaru sister.

"Ara? Ochibi!! You are home!!" said the sister as she approaches and giving Tezuka a hug.

"..!!!" a blush..

"ara?" feels that his brother didn't return the hug, she pulls her body and then looks at 'Kikumaru' intently. The stare just make Tezuka blushes even harder. "ochibi?? Are you ok?? Your face looks red and oh, let's me check your temperature." As she puts her hand on 'her brother's forehead' "strange,it's normal?"

"a.. nyah!! No no nothing ane-.. nee-chan. Just em.. I have to go to my room first."

"oh okay.. but ochibi?"

"yes?"

"a hug first." A wink, which makes Tezuka to blushes again. Silently he give 'his sister' a quick hug then goes as quickly as hecan to 'his room'. Inside the room, Tezuka takes another long breath. Then he puts 'his bag' on the floor and scanning the room. 'like usual… too many thing'. How did he know? Well since the four of them are a close friends, they already visited each other room, weither to play or make a homework together.

Kikumaru's room was not messy but that is absolutely too many thing inside. Let's see. A table with a fancy sitting lamp and table clock..beside the lamp.. several books, hem.. math, history, chemical, japan, english and a laptop with a small sound system. A small board hangging on the wall, there're several photo, bout his family and friends. Several photo make Tezuka remember their moment together, a lot of Fuji, Oishi and himself with Kikumaru's photo being stick at it and there're several new photo.. all regulars photo when they hiking at the mountain, their celebration and a photo when they win the national. Then beside the table, a small book-case, there's music's book, tennis's magazine, cooking book???, manga, drawing book, then there's a lot music CD and games CD, and a radio-CD on top of the book-case. A wardrobe places in front of the bed, quite big, and a guitar laying in the corner, leaning on the wall. A small trophy-case which full of gymnastics's medals and trophy (Kikumaru was a gymnastics athlete) oh and some from athletic since Kikumaru also a sprinter when he was on elementary school, and some medals from tennis also being places on it and some charters. The bed quite tidy with a giant teddy bear beside the pillow. Some poster also being stick on the pink wall, his favorite actress, anime, tennis and… a new one is a big photo of them when they're winning national. The room just makes Tezuka dizzy when he visited Kikumaru for the first times, but after that he already being used to it..

"Ochibi!! Dinner ready!!" a yell from outside caught Tezuka attention as he realize that he is hungry, so he goes outside to eat his dinner… but Tezuka really don't know what's wait for him…in the dining room.

--------------

Back to the igo match between 'Tezuka' and 'his oujisan'… at Tezuka resident…

"how did you do that!!" said Tezuka no oujisan again "why?" a paused "Did you play Igo somewhere???" asks him again. Kikumaru just stares at it, he himself still couldn't believe that he actually wins against the old man, he just places the go randomly and that's it.. he win! He as confused as the oujisan… then he just gives the old man a shrug. The old man finally calm himself then suddenly laugh "hahahaha you are quite a good learner at igo na, Mitsu?? Hahahaha" as his hands places the igo on its place…then silent. "so.." said the old man again, "how your school?"

_'oh no! what should I say to him??'_ silent… _'what what what nyah!!_' another silent _'I shouldn't say that I'm Eiji and Tezuka in my house, should I?_' paused '_no no no… what bout em we go to the movie… nah!! No!!'_ just as Kikumaru begins to say "em.."

"so as usual, you didn't talk to much. Ok come on let's eat." As Tezuka's Oujisan gets up and moves outside. Kikumaru just fell with a sweatdrop on his forehead… "Mitsu?" said the old man again as he looks at his grandson confused

"ha.. hai oujisan…"

------------

Back to 'Kikumarus'!!!

Tezuka walks to the dining room and finds 'his family'… 'his father' sits on the left side, in front of him is the mother then beside the father, beside the father is 'his brothers' and then in front of them is 'his sister' (wow what a big family…). 'his grandparents' sit between 'his parents'.

"…"

"why did you look like that, Ochibi? Come on sit here.." said his second sister.

"hai.."

"heh? Oi ochibi? Daijoubu ka??" asks his first brother in concern.

"a.. hoi!! Daijoubu!" a grin then he moves to his empty sits. A sigh

"ok. Itadakimasu!" said the other almost unison. 'Kikumaru' just stares on his dinned… my gosh!! Sweet again!!?? Rice, sweet salad, unagidon, and sweet omellet?!!!

"…" another sigh as he slowly picks the chopstick and then eats it 'gek! Too sweet!!' 'his first brother' seem to notice the difference and asks him weither he's all right or not "nyah!! Daijoubu!! Ka-san it's delicious!"

"haha of course! That's your favorite food" so.. on the dinner times, Tezuka sightly suffered since 'his family' are chatting different topic on the same times!! Tezuka didn't know how to reply back, because one topic being ask one after another… that just makes him dizzy, he couldn't follow the conversation. 'His brother' talks bout music, 'his sister' asks bout tennis, 'his father' asks bout school, 'his mother' hem talks bout fashion even 'his grandfather' asking him bout 'bonzai'!! that's just makes him more and more dizzy and plus… the meal!! Too sweet!!!

So after an hour, Tezuka collapses in 'his room' with a dizzy head, feels really really tired. But there's no times to rest since 'one of his brother' suddenly knocks the door, walks in and says that it's times to lecture!! 'oh my homework!!' the brother actually helps him enough to understand the lesson (which Tezuka didn't need it). Finally after the lesson end.. his other brother drags him to plays games!! (which Tezuka loses one after another battle!!) then after that's a bath.. '_finally some peace_' said Tezuka in his mind but NO!!! he's wrong!!! Very wrong!! In the bath room 'his father' and 'his grandfather' already wait for him, so he has to rubs 'his father back' with sponge and soap… no times to rest.

After 'the war' Tezuka finally collapses in 'his room' and surprisingly hugs the big teddy bear on 'his bed' "… finally!" but poor him, he hasn't close his eyes for a bit, 'his handphone' suddenly rings 'curse the handphone'

Meanwhile…. Tezuka's resident… the dining room…

Kikumaru who followed 'his grandfather' finally reaches the dining room, 'his parents' already wait for him. After 'Tezuka' sits on the chair, he stares at the food.. hem… rice, japanese originil salad, miso soup, fried fish with lemon.. and GEK!!LEMON TEA!!! 'nyah!! Lemon?!! That's em sour!'. Sighing 'Tezuka' finally dig in, as he stares at them, he wants to talk bout afraid to start since he knows Tezuka never ever be a first one to start talking except there's something important… so he eats the dinner in silent, presses his urge to talk..

"so how's your work?"

"just fine." Said the father. A paused….

Several minutes later…

"dear.. your food is delicious.."

"thank you dear." Another paused…. Minutes later…

"so Mitsu? How your tennis?" ask the mother

"em.. fine.." Kikumaru tries to said as little as he could and makes his face remain stoid.. another paused… then Kikumaru takes the glass and drinks the tea 'nyah!!! Sour!!!!!!' Kikumaru tries not to show his sour face and luckily he can. So after the dinner finish… Kikumaru just bowes and then go up to 'his room'.… he opens the door and finally goes inside it. "nyah.. like usual, no thing sigh…"

Well, let's us looks how Tezuka Kunimitsu's room, shall we? Tezuka's room being paint white. A white desk on the corner beside the silver bed. On the desk, table clock and a lot of book :math, biology, english, japanese, geography, dictionary…and night lamp, oh there's a big book case's contain many dictionary, tennis magazine, novel, hem eh a fishing book?? Oh, on other corner there are ransel for climbing and some other stuff for climbing. Oh a fishing rod!… forget it. Then there's a average size wardrobe, and a trophy case contain tennis medals and trophy, also many charters. On the corner of the case, some fishing trophy too. Hem beside the trophy case, there's a small cupboard, full of music CD and movie CD, almost all of it are classical music and the movie hem adventure. On top of that cupboard is radio-CD-DVD with a flat TV which is being stick on the wall.

"nyah.. I guess I have to work on his homework as well…" a sigh then he sits on the chair and starts to open the homework book. One hour later.. "nyah.. there's several number, I didn't know what the answer!! Sigh.. oh well." Picks the handphone then dials Fuji's number. "moshi-moshi!! Fuji!!"

"ara? Tez- eh Eiji? What's wrong?"

"could you give me the answer of our… I mean Tezuka's homework? I mean I couldn't answer several of it"

"oh.. okay wait the minute. Hem okay.. which number?"

"oh, biology pages 76 number 5"

"biology?? Wait the minutes, you should ask Oishi instead of me.."

"nyah but Fuji???"

"ok, ok hem wait the minutes… answer giraffa camelopardalis."

"What's that???"

"… um giraffe…"

"oh…"

so… several minutes later, finally 'Tezuka' hangs up the phone, ah and finally he starts to go out to brushes his teeth but before he could… the handphone is ringging.

_To be continues.._

**well that's it.. review please!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Authoress note : ... the quickedit really so slow to upload... forget bout it... by the way.. merry x'mas!!! minna kurimasu omendetto!!!met natal!!!**

**Disclaimer : not mine**

_Chapter 11_

_The True Wishing Star!!_

Back to 'Kikumaru'.. (Tezuka)…

After cursed the _beep_ handphone, finally he pick up the handphone and with a sigh, he looks at the handphone's screen. Okay.. it's Oishi..

"moshi-moshi.."

"ah Ei- ahem I mean Tezuka. Are you all right?"

"yes.. I'm all right. Something wrong?"

"no, I'm just checking. I'm so worry… you really do just fine?"

"yes I'm all right. Thank you for worrying."

"ah okay then. Ja.."

"ja.." he hangs up the phone then puts it on the small table then he lays down again and closes his eyes, but poor him, his handphone rings again… "…bah…" he quickly gets up. "yes!!?" said Tezuka rather.. loud

"er... sorry... me again Tezuka.. err you know.. er why don't you try to wait for a wishing star?"

".. that just a stupid tale..."

"but.. it could be work… oh well, bye then ja na." Finally Tezuka hangs up the handphone again. "… stupid tale…" as he lays down and tries to sleep, but Oishi's words bout the wishing star begins to disturb him again. So he lets out a sigh as he walks outside the room and goes to the family balcon. On the way to the balcony, he meets 'his mother' and 'father'.

"ara? Eiji, what happen?" asks 'his mother' in worried.

"nothing…"

"can't sleep? Are you all right?" asks 'his father'

"… no."

"…you're not your usual self today, are you sick?"

… a blink.."no, I er.. nyah!! Looking for wishing star!" a grin as he quickly go to balcony before the parent ask him another question.

"wishing star?" looks each other confuse…

Meanwhile… Tezuka's resident….

The phone is ringging and of course... being Eiji, he salutes it with a happy voice…

"nyah!!! Eiji-desu!!!"

"Tezu... ah!! Eiji!!! You shouldn't behave like this!"

"nyah? Oh Oishi?"

"Eiji!!"

"nyah, but no one here.."

"… I know but… nevermind… I just didn't use to hear Tezuka like this.."

"hoi hoi.."

"Eiji!!"

"nyah.. did something wrong?" said Kikumaru as he boing to Tezuka's bed

".. just checking.."

"heh!! Oishi didn't trust me!" a whine…

"no, I just checked Tezuka too, he doing fine, how's you?"

"fine, nyah, I'm fine."

"well.. I suggested Tezuka to look for wishing star. Maybe just maybe.."

"really?? Okay!! Bye nyah!!" hangs up the phone…

Back to Tezuka… he is standing in the balcony, feeling so so stupid, looking to the sky… luckily, the sky clear enough to see a star. Waiting and waiting for several minutes… suddenly someone slides the door. Oh.. 'his mother'

"Eiji.." as she said while walking toward him

"…yes"

"something wrong with you today.. what happen?"

"nothing .. nyah"

"… sigh, you rather ungenki today.."

"… it's nothing really nyah." Looking to 'his mother' then give her another grin. A smile begins to form on 'mother' lips as she reaches out 'Kikumaru's hair' then rubs it gently

"well, if you say so." Suddenly 'the mother' hugs her son. Since Tezuka didn't usually being hug, a red colour being form again on his cheek, as he tries to return a hug. _It's strange but now I know why Kikumaru's always full of affection…actually sometime it feels …good…' _admit Tezuka. "well, don't sleep too late, okay." Said 'his mother' again then kisses his cheek. Tezuka can only say aa…, watching 'his mother' regrets to the living room, he makes another mental note.. '_maybe I should do that sometimes…' _it's rare for him being given so many affection by his family, since he didn't have sibling. He and his parent are all very busy, him with his training and his parent with their works of course. His grandfather always so strict too… not that he doesn't love them… '_…what were I thinking about??' _He shakes his head then looks back at the sky, searching for wishing star…

Back to Kikumaru..

"wishing star, wishing star…" he sings another song bout a wishing star as he looks to the sky.

"Kunimitsu?" a voice from outside his room makes him to stop singging.

"nyah, nan… ah.." he stands up and slides the door. "yes.. haha?"

"I saw that the light, can't sleep?"

"ny.. no I mean.. um.."

"are you all right?"

"yea..yes haha."

"… good night, son. Have a rest."

"yes, haha.." thingking for a while.. "haha?"

"hm? Ah?" a unexpected hug from his son makes her jolts back but then she smiles and returns hug "you never hug me again after you reaches ten."

".. ny.. love you, haha." Another smile begins to form.

"love you son, now sleep, it's late."

"ok.. yes haha." Finally after she out of his sight, 'Tezuka' closes the door, a grin, while thinking how Tezuka'll be reach when his real mother and sister hug the bucho. A giggle, then he looks again at the sky searching a wishing star…

Few minutes… past

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

one hour….

-----------------

-----------------------

-----------------

one hour and half…………..

then

suddenly…

-----------

----------------

-----------

CLOUDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jawsdrop… "nyah!!!! Cloudy!!!" hopelessly Kikumaru go to bed..

On the other side… Tezuka looks at the cloudy sky… lets out a sigh.. then go back to 'his room' and … bounces to the bed and hugs the huge teddy bear and close his eyes… finally sleep…

_To be continue…_

**thanks for reviewing!!!! R&R please!! happy holiday!!! And Happy B'day Ryoma!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Authoress note : ah finally an update again **

**Disclaimer : not mine**

_Chapter 12_

_Finally.. it's over!!!_

Slowly but sure, the morning sun begins to rise, its light begins to shine through the window and makes Tezuka opens his eyes slightly, sound of cripping bird being heard as he begins to open his eyes fully. He rubs his eyes a while then searches for his glasses. His hand reaches the table beside him and finds nothing. "huh?" he quickly stands up from the bed then looks around… finally his eyes open fully and realise something.. "wh?.." a paused.. "a.. Kikumaru's body..." a sigh, finally he looks at the clock at the table.. "WHAT!! SEVEN!!!" as quick as light, thanks to Kikumaru's body, Tezuka runs to the bathroom.. it's very rare for Tezuka to wakes up late. After takes a bath, and gets dress, he goes upstair again to takes 'his bag' then goes downstair again, passing 'his family'. 'his sister' suddenly yells something "Ochibi!! Your bread!!" a paused from Tezuka, as he sighs and goes back to the dining room. "here, catch!!" said 'his brother' as he tosses a bread. Thanks to the refleks, Tezuka catches it perfectly, a smile then he goes out again..

Meanwhile…

"Kunimitsu?" someone shakes his body over and over, as Kikumaru groans and finally opens his eyes.. 'nyah..' then looks up and see someone, he doesn't know..

"Kuni? Are you sick?" said that face in worry

"nyah? I'm not Kuni.." murmured him as he tries to sleep again.

"Kunimitsu?"

"nyah.. I'm eh… nyah!! Are!!" a yell makes the woman jolt back and hangs her jaws… a paused.. "nya.. I mean.. sorry mom , I'm er.. tired." A paused, finally 'his haha' blinks several times then gives him a confused looks.

"Kuni.. are you all right? You are not your self lately.."

"I'm all right." a paused as he looks at the clock.. "EK!! Seven!!" Kikumaru runs panicly to the bathroom and finally after a quick bath.. he goes to his room to takes the bag, and runs through the hall way to the front door, but then he realizes something and goes back.

"haha?" as he see 'his mother'

"hm? Oh here, your bento."

"thanks!" as he grabs the bento, he gives 'haha' a quick kiss on her cheek which makes her jolts back a second, then a little blush begins to spreads on her face. Grinning, 'Tezuka' goes back to the front door while 'his father' and 'his granfather' stun after see their Kunimitsu action...

"oh, no!! nyah!! I'm really late this time, nyah!!" then he runs as fast as 'Tezuka's body' can to reaches the school and on the corner!! BAM!!!! Another accident...

"nyah!!! Gomen!!! Gomen!!!" this times Kikumaru looks up to see whoever he run into then.. "nyah!!! Bucho!! Gomen, gomen!!" said Kikumaru several times, a groan can be hear from Tezuka..

"next time.. slow down.." said Tezuka then..

"NYAH!!!!"

"AA!!"

Kikumaru looks at his own self.. dancing around "nyah!! I'm me again!!! Yay!!"

"..." examines him self "..it looks like no damage occurred.."

"nyah!! Tezuka!! How cruel!! Of course, I takes a good care of your body!! Nyah!!"

".. all right.." a nod then he looks at Kikumaru.. "Kikumaru."

"hoy?"

"thanks."

"huh? For what?" a blink..

"..whatever.. we have to go."

"oh.. right nyah!" a bouncing Kikumaru and a stoid captain already back!! And finally they reach the club room and find all regulars already change their cloth and then suddenly everybody storm to them and several grab their hand and body.

"nyah?? What happen?"

"What the??"

"CALM DOWN EIJI!!" said the fukubucho as he tries to stop Tezuka's struggle

"Ma.. calm down okay? We try to heal you, na Tezuka" said the tensai as he blocks Kikumaru's movement

"according to this data, this exchange soul grade 2 will change your soul to the right body!" Inui finally walks forward with two black bubbling liquid in the glasses on his hand.

"WAIT!!"

"NYAH!!!!!!"

Poor Tezuka and Kikumaru… they haven't explain the situation.. but the other already makes them drink that nasty thing…

"yeah!! We did it!!" said Momo while dancing around the club room

"sshh.. baka."

"ma, will they be all right?" said Taka-san as he looks at two 'dead' bodies on the ground...

"of course.. 100 persen, they'll be all right."

"are you sure, Inui?"

"my calculation never miss."

"really..." said Fuji again

"mada mada dane... but didn't you all hear that before we made them drink, Kikumaru senpai.. already said 'nyah' and Bucho didn't said 'nyah' again?" massive sweatdrops..

"ma.. well I thought I hear that too.."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" unison yell then Momo realizes that the Bucho finally awakes...

"bucho?"

"Tezuka?" a paused as the Fuku-bucho looks a glare..

"..GOUNDO 100 LAPS!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!" yells Tezuka as a big angry vain pops on his head.

"HAI!!!!" the regulars storms outside.. some glad that their bucho and half of golden pair back to normal.. but some just groan after hear the laps that they should finish.. and after all everything back to normal, right?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, another practice..

"Kikumaru!!!!" another yell from Tezuka, as he moves forward to him. "what did you do to my mother???!!" a blink..

"why? She suddenly want me to hugs her for good night and a kiss on her cheek when I goes to school?"

"I-data desu.." said Inui as he scribes his notebook..

"Inui!!" another angry vain..

"..sorry.."

"well?" tapping his foot as he waits for the answer..

"ma.. just talks to Eiji then not me.." said Kikumaru

"What!!"

"but senpai? You're Eiji senpai.." said Echizen confused

"sshh.. senpai?" a smile from Kikumaru as he closes his eyes like.. FUJI!! Jawsdrop.. then in unison they all look to Fuji. A blink from Fuji as he said..

"nyah.. well guess what, I thought we were.. you know.. being exchange while I was running and run into.. Fuji and.."

"NO!!!!!!!!" a unison yell as everybody regrets outside.. a paused..

"nyah.. that was rather fun Fuji, nyah?" a smile which change into a grin plestered on Kikumaru's face as he opens his eyes.

"ma.. I told you." said Fuji as he lets a chuckle too

"should we tell them, that this is fake?"

"hm.. maybe.. later." Said Fuji with his evil grin "by the way, what did you do to Tezuka's mother?"

"nothing, I thought, a good night hug and a morning kiss were healthy for them, well, you know sometime, someone should show them an affection, right?"

"ma.. I got your point." Another grin.. "well, let's practice then."

"right! nyah.. eh? Ma come on Eiji."

"right Fuji, nyah!" a chuckle…

_owari!!_

**Authoress note : finally!! It's over!! Now I have to finish another multiple story.. Eiji!! Okay I admit.. I'm stuck there!! But promise no matter how long, I'll finish it! Ja!! See You Next Time!!! Oh by the way.. review please?? it's new replacement :P**

**It's the japanese – english translation.. 'sweatdrop' ano.. hahaha 'nervous laugh' **

**I'll keep in mind to add the translation.. **

Ano.. : er..

Are : a shout (same as hey!!)

Arigatou : thanks (the polite one is Arigatou Gozaimasu)

Baka : stupid

Betsuni : not really

Bonzai : the name of Japanese plant

Bucho : captain (in this fic means captain of tennis club)

Chibi : in anime which have a homour genre, chibi size usually appears, it's draw with this measure 1:1:1, the measure of head : body : feet were 1 and it's also mean little

Chotto : wait

Daijoubu ka? : are you all right?

Demo : but

Fukubucho : vice captain

Genki : healty or can be used to describe cheefull

Gomen-nasai : sorry (but more polite, you could use 'gomen' if you were with your friend)

Hai : yes

Hidoi : that's cruel

Hontou ka? : really?

Hora hora mozaeru burning : Kawamura's favorite quote

Hoy : another Eiji favorite sound

Ichi-nen : first year

I-data desu : Inui's favorite quote when scribing his note book..

Inui no Jiru : Inui's juice

Itadakimasu : being used before eat

Ittai su yo : it's hurt

Ittai or itte : ouch

Ja na : good bye (will be meet again later)

Joudan desou? : same as joudan ka?

Joudan ja nai : I'm not kidding

Joudan ka? : are you kidding?

Ka-san/Oka-san/Haha : mother

Kirei na : beautifull

Kouhai : underclass or junior

Kore : this

Mada mada dane : Ryoma's favorite quote (mean no, not yet)

Mamushi : actually it's mean snake but since Kaidoh like to hissing and his tennis style looks like it so Momoshiro often call him 'Mamushi'

Minna : everyone

Moshi moshi : same as 'hello' (used in phonecall)

Nani? : what?

Nanta : same as nani (but nani usually more polite, 'nanta' usually used by boy)

Ni-chan : brother

Ni-nen : second year

Nya : no meaning (this's Eiji favorite voice, or cat's sound in Japan)

Ochibi : baby (since Kikumaru was the youngest from the family, and Kikumaru usually call Ryoma Ochibi-chan too)

Ohayo : Good morning (the formal one is Ohayo Gozaimasu)

Oji-san : sir

One-chan/nee-chan : sister

Oujisan : grandpa

Racketo : racket

Sa.. : usually used when you are unsure about something same as 'who know?'

Sadako : em.. charater in one of Japan horor movie (if you like horror.. find this movie.. it's scary. The title was the ring o, and there sequel of it like the ring 1 ond

2)

San nen desu : too bad

Senpai : upperclass or senior

Shinai : Kendo (one of Japanese martial art which use bamboo sword) sword

Simatta!! : Oh my Gosh!

Sumimasen : sorry or excuse me

Tadaima : I'm home (a shout when you are home and the other usually greet you back with Okaeri-nasai : welcome home)

Tatami : Japanese carpet made from straw

Teme!! : brat!!

Tensai : genius

Yadda : no!

Yatta : a shout when you find something you want, same as all right!!

Wasabi : well.. green err pepper?? Eh.. you know the green one which being serve with sushi (yum.. sushi..er sushi is one of Japanese famous food)

...-chan : usually used to call someone younger or a girl or even best friend (Kaoru-chan, Syuusuke-chan, etc)

...-kun : same as 'name'-san but used for boy (Eiji-kun, Tezuka-kun etc) –san usually more polite

..ne? : usually used when asking other agreement such as ..., right?

**ARE!!! So many!! Gomen!!! ups.. sorry I didn't realize that I used many japanese.. hahaha 'nervous laugh' **

**Thanks for the reviews!! Sequel?? Hem.. I should think bout it. well.. maybe.. if I could come out with the idea. :D love you all!! **


End file.
